


You Give Me Purpose

by lovingsongstress



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:14:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsongstress/pseuds/lovingsongstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie is an escort. Zach is a businessman.<br/>Inspired by the opera La Traviata by Giuseppe Verdi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story I've ever written. I've been thinking about it for a long time and decided to finally try and write it. Hope you like it. On tumblr my name is justadreamjustakiss <3

                Frankie was a natural at this. He had been to a lot of these parties. They were normal in his line of work. Only the best men and woman were hired. You had to have a certain class and charisma if you wanted to receive an invitation, and he had it. The parties were always very extravagant and very discrete, invitation only. The guests were usually businessmen and woman who needed a release from the stresses of work and home. They weren’t the most ethical parties, but they sure were fun. There was only one rule. What happened behind closed doors, stayed behind closed doors, and there were a lot of doors.

                Frankie stood in one of the rooms of the mansion and sipped a glass of wine while having a conversation with a group of people. Everyone laughed as he told a story. He knew how to make everyone love him and he loved to be the center of attention so it worked out. He was at this party for the businessmen who didn’t necessarily get everything they needed from their wives. They craved something a little less conventional. Because of this, he wasn’t usually taken into a room very quickly. It would sometimes take the men a little time to admit what they wanted and they didn’t want to just grab him and take him away where everyone could see.

                This is why Frankie loved these parties though. He got to mingle and have fun before having to go to work. Not that the sex was work for him. He really enjoyed it. The men were usually always very attractive and once they were behind the door, they were very assertive and knew what they wanted. Frankie could usually decipher fairly quickly if he was going to take on the part of the dominant or submissive in the bedroom. Usually the men wanted to be dominant over him, but there were a few that wanted him to take the lead and they wanted to have the feeling of giving up control. If he was honest with himself, those were the clients and guests he loved the most. Yes he liked the feeling of being the one taken, but more so he loved the feeling of taking these men and controlling them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Zach had never been to a party like this. A coworker had told him about it, and that was how he ended up with an invitation. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to be here though. He was no stranger to casual sex, but he had never had sex with a professional. He didn’t know how he would go about getting a girl to come to a room with him. Was he just supposed to ask her? Did he have to lead the way or would she? He just wasn’t sure he was cut out for this. But he figured why not at least go just so he could know that he experienced everything life had to offer.

                When he walked through the front door, the image in front of him was different than he was expecting. There were so many people and they were all dressed in formal wear. He guessed he had been expecting to be able to tell who the guests were and who the escorts were. He couldn’t though. It kind of scared him. What if he approached a woman and she turned out to be another guest instead of a hired escort. He decided he should probably just wait and see if he could tell by the way someone talked to him if they were willing to go into a room with him.

                He walked through the foyer and into a nearby room where he saw a group of people talking. There was one man in the middle who seemed to have the attention of everyone. He had a boisterous and enticing laugh, and a presence about him that Zach was drawn to. He had to join the conversation. As he walked over to the group, he was stopped by a beautiful woman with long brown hair. She had light blue eyes and a great smile. He figured she was one of the escorts and he decided it might be a good idea to talk to her. Maybe it would help him conquer his fear of being at a party like this. She introduced herself as Tonya. He figured that probably wasn’t her real name, but names weren’t really a thing that mattered here. They started talking and she seemed like a nice enough woman, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to take someone into a room yet. He was still a bit nervous of what would happen. What if he wasn’t good enough? These girls were professionals; they knew exactly what they were doing. He was experienced with sex but not like these women. He feared he wouldn’t be good enough, wouldn’t be able to please them. He excused himself from Tonya and thought he would continue walking around and get a better feel for the environment.

                He remembered that before he was stopped, he had wanted to join the group that had been in the room earlier. The group had seemingly broken up and pairs had probably adjourned to rooms by now. As he walked through the house, his eye caught the man that he had seen earlier. He was very thin but clearly took care of his body. He could imagine that under his tuxedo, he probably had a sculpted look. He had strong cheek bones and blonde hair that had clearly been dyed because you could see the brown roots growing in. He was a very gorgeous man. Anyone could see that. Zach wondered if he was an escort or one of the clients. The man was talking to a couple of people and Zach didn’t want to interrupt. Before, he could have joined a group conversation but it seemed the conversation he was in now was more intimate. As he crossed the room to leave, his eye caught the mystery man’s. The man winked at him and it gave Zach this feeling he had never had before. He didn’t know why he was so enticed with this man. He wasn’t into men. He never had been. So why did he feel his heart racing when the man walked over toward him?

“Hi, I’m Frankie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I finally just got a new computer because mine was old and crappy. Now I can actually work on writing without my computer crashing every 10 minutes. I promise from now on, I will update more often! I know a lot has happened in the fandom lately and I think a little fiction can help bring all of our spirits up and make us remember how much we love our boys and why we've been here so long. <3

                Zach stood there for a few seconds before he found his voice. He didn’t know what was going on. Why did this man in front of him make him question the first 25 years of his life?

                “Hi,” he finally got out.

                Frankie had a smile on his face that made Zach weak in the knees. He had this little gap between his teeth and his eyes were piercing. He carried this confidence that scared Zach. He wished he could have that kind of confidence.

                Zach stood there dumbfounded still not knowing what to say. Thankfully Frankie did.

                “How are you tonight, handsome?”

                Oh crap, Zach thought. Is this guy one of the escorts? Does he think Zach is gay? Or worse, does he think Zach is one of the escorts?

                “I’m good, how are you tonight?” he responded shakily.

                Frankie could tell Zach was nervous. “You’ve never been to one of these parties have you?”

                “Is it that obvious?”

                “A little, but it’s okay. Everyone has to have a first time.”

                Zach seemed to ease a bit. Frankie seemed nice. He wasn’t making fun of Zach for his inexperience. But he still worried what Frankie’s intentions were.

                “I’m not gay” Zach muttered.

                Frankie giggled. “I never expected you to be. I talk to everyone at these parties.”

                “Are you…?”

                “Am I an escort? Yes.”

                “Then why aren’t you in a room with someone?”

                “No one has asked me yet.”                                      

                “Oh.”

                Zach didn’t know what to say next. He knew it would be rude if he just walked away from the conversation, but what was he supposed to say? And he was still confused as to why he couldn’t stop these butterflies that were going crazy in his stomach. He continually had to remind himself that he was straight, but he couldn’t deny that Frankie was one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen. Thankfully he didn’t have to figure out how to get away though.

                “Well it was nice to meet you….”

                “Zach, my name is Zach.”

                “Well Zach, maybe I’ll run into you again later.”

                And just like that, Frankie was gone. Off to find another person to talk to. Zach stood there replaying the entire encounter conversation in his head. Did he really blurt out that he wasn’t gay? Why had he done that? The screamed inexperienced, and if he couldn’t even talk to a guy how in the hell was he supposed to get a girl to go and be alone with him in a room? He thought strongly about leaving. He could just walk out the front door and pretend this night never happened. But he felt that if he did that he would just regret walking away. He had told himself before ever coming here that he would take full advantage of the night and experience everything the party had to offer him.

                He walked around the house a little more before he saw a very pretty woman sitting on piano bench. He decided he would try and talk to her.

                “So are you going to play something or just sit there looking beautiful?”

_"Oh my god" he thought, "where the hell did that line come from?"_ Apparently it worked though because she laughed and gave him a bright smile. He sat down next to her and proceeded to have a good conversation with the woman he had learned was named Jasmine. Again, probably not her real name. As they talked, he realized his mind kept going back to his encounter with Frankie. Was that his real name? He wanted to know what his real name was if it wasn’t. He wanted to know a lot about him. Wanted to sit down and just talk to him. He was so confused. Here he was, talking to a beautiful woman who seemed interested, even if it was her job, and yet he couldn’t stop thinking about the man with the perfect smile and gorgeous big brown eyes. He had to excuse himself.

                He walked outside to the backyard where he didn’t see anyone. He needed to sit and think and figure out what the hell was going on with him. He had all of these confusing thoughts going through his head and he thought maybe if he sat down alone he could try and sort it all out. He hoped he could rationalize why he was so enthralled with this man he had just met. He found a bench under a big oak tree and sat down quickly, feeling like he was about to pass out if he didn’t. He sat alone for a few minutes before he heard someone walking toward where he was. He looked up to see the man who had made him question his entire existence. Great, he thought.

                Frankie sauntered over to him and took a seat on the other half of the bench.

                “Hello again,” he said with that smile still on his face that made Zach melt.

                “Hey”, Zach responded

                “So have you experienced everything this party has to offer yet?”

                “If you’re asking if I’ve found a partner yet for the night, then the answer is no.”

                “Oh? Why is that?” Frankie questioned.

                Zach didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t really explain to Frankie that he hadn’t been with a girl yet because he had been questioning his sexuality ever since he had met him.

                “I don’t know. It still just seems weird to me. This whole night is just a very different experience.”

                “Because we’re professionals and have been hired?”

                “Exactly. It just doesn’t feel real. At least when I have a one night stand after a night at a club, I know the girl is coming home with me because she’s interested. With the girls here, they are only interested because they are payed to be.”

                “Yeah, I guess it takes the thrill of the chase away when it’s a sure thing.”

                “Precisely.”

                “Well you could always just leave. You don’t have to stay here.”

                “I told myself that I would experience this night to the fullest. Not every day you get to come to this kind of party.”

                “That is true.”

                “But sitting out here has been the most comfortable I’ve been all night.”

                Zach didn’t know how he was having this conversation with Frankie. How had he gone from the bumbling idiot he had been before to actually forming complete sentences? Frankie was just so easy to talk to. He kind of just wanted to talk to him all night. Not even try to go back in the house and find a girl.

                “Well I’ll leave you alone than and not bother you anymore.”

                “You’re not bothering me. I actually really like talking to you.”

                “I like talking to you too. Despite my love of my job, I’d honestly prefer to sit here with you than go be the relief of another man who can’t admit to his wife that he wants to be fucked in the ass.”

                Zach couldn’t help but laugh.

                “You might be the funniest person I’ve ever met.”

                “You just met me.”

                “Still though, you’re pretty hilarious.”

                Frankie’s lips curled up into a sly smile. He wondered if Zach was as straight as he tried to convince. But he figured he would just leave it be and let himself have a good conversation with a beautiful man who wasn’t going to make him tie him down. Yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 3. We finally get a little action between the two. This has been pretty fun for my first story. I know I'm taking forever to post between chapters but life just gets away from me sometimes. Sorry.

               Eventually Zach looked at his watch and realized that he had been sitting there next to Frankie talking for almost 4 hours. He looked back to the house and wondered if everyone was still there or if people had started leaving yet. Did people usually stay the night at these kinds of parties? He had no idea.

               “Wow, it’s late.”

               “It is. Usually I’ve been with a couple men by this hour.”

               “So you are with multiple people a night? That has to be exhausting,” Zach turned toward Frankie, bringing his knee up to look at him more.

               “Sometimes it is. Tonight has been a welcomed change,” Frankie responded movie to the same position.

               “I guess I kind of defeated the purpose of the experience. I never even kissed anyone.”

               “That’s okay; this kind of thing isn’t for everyone.”

               “I guess. So do people actually stay overnight at these parties?” Zach questioned.

               Frankie smiled at him. “Not usually, but it is normal for people to still be going until early morning. I’m sure there are plenty of people still hidden away. But if you want to keep talking, we can. It’s not like we’re going to be kicked out and told to leave if that’s what you’re worried about.”

               “Oh okay. Well that’s good to know, because I’m not ready to end this. I really like talking to you. I feel like I’ve really gotten to know you. Which is something I definitely wasn’t expecting from this night. I like it.”

               “I like it too.”

               Zach noticed that the butterflies that had gone in hiding returned as soon as Frankie expressed that he had enjoyed the conversation just as much. He couldn’t help the draw that Frankie had on him. It was like he had been put under a spell and if he was being honest with himself; he never wanted this night to end. He wanted to stay under Frankie’s spell as long as he could. He still had no idea what was going on, but he knew he really liked it. He was kind of obsessed with the way he was feeling right now. It was so new and different from anything he had experienced before. But in the back of his head he also worried that Frankie was only having this conversation because he felt he had too. Despite Frankie saying he liked that he didn’t have to work right now, he was concerned if Frankie was telling the truth.

               Zach found himself starting to get flustered again. Frankie noticed too.

               “What’s wrong?” Frankie questioned.

               “Nothing.” Zach lied.

               Frankie could see right through him though. He knew something had just changed in Zach’s head.

               “What’s going on Zach? We’ve been talking for hours and all of a sudden you’re acting weird. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

               “I don’t know. I’m just really confused.”

               “What are you confused about? I thought you said you liked talking to me.”

               “I do. I think that’s the problem. I really like talking to you. But I’m scared I don’t want to just talk anymore.”

               Zach was so confused. Why was he starting to imagine himself pushing Frankie up against a wall and kissing him? Why was he able to imagine more than that? What was going on? Zach was straight. He was. Always had been. At least he thought he was. He was starting to wonder how true that was. Frankie really did have him under a spell. A spell that was making him question everything he had ever known about himself.

               Frankie smiled at Zach. He had a feeling this might happen. He had seen how flustered Zach got when he first introduced himself at the beginning of the night.

               “And what else do you want to do if you don’t want to talk to me?”

               “Frankie. I can’t do this”

               “Why not Zach? Why fight what you want?” Frankie questioned as he started to move closer to Zach. Their thighs were now touching and Zach felt a shiver go through him. He wanted even more contact. He was having a hard time fighting the urge he felt to lean in and kiss Frankie.

               “Frankie. I can’t” Zach faltered, the last word getting caught in his throat.

               “You can. You want to. Just don’t fight it. Give in. That’s what this night is all about.” Frankie kept getting closer to Zach and was leaning in, with his face now only inches from Zach’s.

               Zach closed his eyes. He was terrified but he couldn’t fight it off anymore. He wanted this. He leaned in the rest of the way and his lips met Frankie’s in a shy kiss. Their lips moved together slowly, and all of a sudden the fear Zach had about Frankie only doing this because he felt he had to, returned. Zach pulled away quickly.

               “What’s wrong?” Frankie questioned.

               “You’re working. This is your job. You’re getting payed to be here with me.”

               “Zach, I didn’t kiss you because of my job. I’m not with you for money. Yes it is what I was hired to do tonight, but this night hasn’t been normal for me. I’ve spent the entire night talking to you rather than having sex. I haven’t been working all night. And I didn’t just start. I wanted to kiss you, just like you wanted to kiss me. And I’d really like to do it again if you’d let me.”

               Zach smiled at Frankie. He still worried a little that Frankie was lying but he couldn’t deny the fact that he wanted to kiss Frankie again. He had really enjoyed it. More than he wanted to admit.

               Zach nodded signaling Frankie that he wanted Frankie to kiss him again and Frankie leaned in once more, kissing Zach a little harder this time. A moan escaped Zach and he felt his mouth open to allow Frankie’s tongue in. Frankie’s hands held onto the back of Zach’s head as he led the kiss. He wanted to show Zach that there was nothing to be afraid of, and he was doing a good job of it. Zach melted into the kiss, his head spinning. He was kissing a man and he liked it. He felt safe. He felt wanted. Finally Frankie pulled away with a question in his eyes. Zach knew what the question was. Should they take this back into the house? This is what the party was all about. Sex. Frankie wanted to know just how far Zach wanted to take this.

               The thought terrified Zach. Part of him really wanted to explore everything Frankie had to offer. But another part of him said he needed to stop this right now. He couldn’t stop this though, not if he tried. He had jumped in and he wanted to keep swimming. He wasn’t ready to get out yet.

               Zach stood up and held his hand out for Frankie, pulling him up. Frankie took the lead and led the way back into the house. As they walked upstairs they found an empty room and walked in. He looked around taking everything in; large bed covered in a think down comforter, fireplace against the wall, and gorgeous artwork on the walls. Zach shut the door and turned around to find Frankie smiling at him as he stood there waiting to see if Zach would make the first move now that they were inside. Zach’s butterflies came back. He had made the decision to keep going and he didn’t entirely know what to do next.

               Frankie could see the nervousness in Zach’s eyes and he slowly leaned in and kissed him again. It was just like the first kiss, slow and hesitant. Frankie was testing Zach to see if he really wanted this. Zach started to harden the kiss and Frankie could tell that Zach was all in. This was going to happen. They broke apart and both took off the jackets they had been wearing all night. Zach couldn’t keep his eyes of Frankie as he slowly lifted his shirt confirming what Zach had thought when he first saw Frankie. His body was a piece of art. He had gorgeous abs and his hip bones stuck out a bit and Zach couldn’t wait any longer to get his hands on him. He walked over and grabbed Frankie not wanting to wait any longer to touch him. Frankie grabbed at Zach’s shirt and lifted it over his head and pulled him close, skin touching skin, sending chills through Zach’s body.

               “How do you want to do this?” Frankie asked as he pulled away from Zach.

               Zach didn’t really know how to answer that. Everything was moving so fast. He wanted to be with Frankie in every physical way possible. But he was still scared about the unknown of all of this. Was he really ready mentally to have sex with a man? Even though he felt like he had known Frankie forever, he knew that they had just met.

               “I don’t know.”

               “Well, do you want to have sex?”

               “I do, but I don’t know. I’m scared.”

               “We could just do other things”

               “Like what?”

               “Come here.”

               Frankie pulled Zach back to him and kissed him slowly. He was going to take this slow. Wasn’t going to rush this and scare Zach away. He led Zach over towards the bed and sat down, inviting him to sit next to him. When Zach sat down, Frankie could see fear in his eyes. It made him wonder if they should continue. Just as that thought ran through him, Zach leaned in again and kissed him. He wasn’t running away. Frankie kissed him back while pushing him down and covering Zach’s body with his own. He moved his leg between Zach’s and could feel how much he wanted this. How much he craved release. He pulled away and hooked his finger in his pants asking for permission. Zach nodded and Frankie slowly undid his pants and pulled them down Zach’s legs along with his underwear. He then stood up and took off his own pants so they were both naked. Zach stared at Frankie’s naked body and couldn’t help but admire how amazing he looked. Zach had never seen another man in a sexual light and it was new and terrifying but also exciting. Frankie went to the nightstand and found some lube and laid back down next to Zach. He opened the bottle and poured some on his hand. He then took himself in his hand and slowly stroked himself before moving his hand to Zach and doing the same to him. Zach closed his eyes as he felt Frankie’s hand on him slowly moving up and down. It felt so good.

               “Is this okay?” Frankie asked. He wanted to make sure Zach was enjoying this.

               “Yeah. Feels good.”

               “Can I try something else?”

               “Yeah.”

               Frankie moved to straddle Zach, and took both of their cocks in one hand and moved them together. Zach moaned at the feeling. It was all so new and felt so amazing. The fear he had earlier dissipated as he felt the pleasure take over. Frankie continued to move his hand around both of them while he leaned down and kissed Zach passionately. As Zach felt his stomach start to tighten he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His breath was getting shaky and Frankie had started kissing and sucking on his neck.

               “Oh my god, Frankie, I don’t stop. This feels so good.”

               “You’re so hot like this Zach.”

               “Frankie, I think I’m going to. Oh my god.”

               “It’s okay baby, you can come.”

               Zach let go and moaned as his orgasm rushed though him. He was spilling over Frankie’s hand on onto both of their stomachs. Frankie followed soon after knowing that Zach was good. Their fluids mixing together in a beautiful mess between them. After they both came down Frankie move to lay next to Zach.

               “Wow Frankie.”

               “Okay? Was that okay?”

               “Great.”

               Frankie looked at Zach and smiled before leaning over and kissing him softly again. He then pulled away and leaned over to the nightstand to grab a few tissues to clean them both up.

               “What happens now?” Zach asked. Curious about where they go from here.

               “That’s up to you.”

               “Frankie, was this work for you?”

               “I was hired tonight to be here for the guests, to be an escape for someone.”

               “So it was.”

               “I said that’s what I was hired to do. But Zach, what just happened was not work. I like you.”

               “I like you too.”

               Frankie curled up into Zach’s side and laying his head on his chest as Zach wrapped his arm around him. They both closed their eyes falling asleep quickly forgetting where they were.


End file.
